A Ghost Hunter's Angel
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: AU. Sam Winchester is a ghost hunter who lives a pretty good life. What would happen if said ghost hunter met a certain Trickster?


**A/N: Finally worked up the courage to type up a Supernatural story. I just love Gabriel x Sam and I couldn't resist making incorporating this couple in my first Supernatural fanfic. This was originally supposed to be released around Halloween but I couldn't get to it in time. But I hope you enjoy regardless. This is an AU, just so you know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatual**

* * *

><p>"Of course Mr. Alexander. Yes, your house is clean of all the ghosts in your house. Of course. Well, thank you too. Alright, good bye."<p>

I hung up the phone and checked off my latest customer from my checklist. I brush my hair from my face and let out a sigh of relief. Yet another job completed.

My name is Sam Winchester and I'm a ghost hunter. Now, I know what you're thinking. Ghosts don't exist and I'm just some loony that has had a few screws knocked loose. Well, I'm sorry to say that you're wrong.

You see, when I was younger, I had always watched Ghostbusters with my older brother Dean. We both always laughed at the movie, joking about how there were ghosts haunting our house- we lived in a old house that was built back in the early 1900s. So anyway, one night after watching one of the Ghostbuster movies, I went off to bed. Well, in the middle of the night, I heard a thumping coming from down the hall. At first, I thought it was Dean, since he always gets up during the middle of the night to use the bathroom. Silence soon followed and I was about to go back to sleep when I heard my bedroom door opening. I looked towards the door and saw a an outline of a figure at my door. Again, I thought it was just Dean so I called his name. But the figure just ignored me and stalked closer to me. Once it was a few feet away from my bed, I immediately knew that it was a ghost because it had a transparent body and the entire room felt cold. So, of course, I screamed and the ghost disappeared from my room. Dean showed up moments later and I begged him to stay in my bed for the rest of the night- which soon morphed in to weeks, and then months until our dad finally told me to stop acting like a baby and be a man.

After that moment in my life, I decided that I didn't want another child to go what I went through. Therefore, I went about setting up my own ghost hunting business right in Kansas. Now, originally, I was supposed to be going to Stanford with a full ride in hand so I could major in law. I didn't really want to do that, so I dropped out of college- I know, it sounds absolutely impossible that I would drop out of college but I did- and moved back to Kansas to live with Dean.

For the first few months, I kept myself on the down low so that I could my parents wouldn't find out that I dropped out of college. Of course though, since we lived in a small community, word spread fast about my return and our parents came to visit us. And as you can probably guess, they quickly chewed me out. That visit ended with my father disowning me from the family. Luckily, Dean was more than willing to stick up for me and let me live in his house until I raised up enough money to get my own apartment.

I easily collected enough money to move out of Dean's house within the next months, mainly working in the local hardware store. Bobby and Dean also pitched in some money, despite my objections.

I moved a couple of streets away from Dean's house. It was a quaint, little one story house right on the corner. The yard was decent and I lived right down the street from the supermarket- well, what could be a supermarket in our neighborhood.

My head snapped up when I heard knocking at the door. I put down my clipboard and moved towards the door as I gripped the handle of my knife in my pocket. Opening the door, I smiled at Dean. His eyebrow was raised slightly and I could see his eyes moving down briefly to where my hand was resting on my knife. I felt a blush working its way onto my face and I move my hand away from my knife.

"Could you be any more paranoid Sammy?" Dean asked.

I frown at him and say, "You never know when something is going to attack you Dean. Even you should know that."

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed past me. He threw a bag towards me and I caught it. Opening it in curiosity, my face scrunched up as I pulled out a burger wrapped in a greasy piece of paper. I look towards Dean in disgust.

"What the hell is this?" I ask while staring at Dean in slight disgust.

Dean raised an eyebrow at me and remarked, "What do you think? You need to stop eating that rabbit food you like so much and live a little."

I rolled my eyes at Dean's nonchalant attitude and walked towards the kitchen, dumping the greasy fast food into the trash can on my way. I sat down into the closest chair and pulled another one out for Dean.

Dean walked in moments later, gulping down the rest of a cheeseburger that I didn't even know he had. Almost subconsciously, my face frowns in distaste as Dean shoved the rest of the burger into his mouth.

"Do you even know what that food does to your body?" I ask.

Dean raised an eyebrow at me and mumbled out, "Do I look like I care?"

I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Dean chewed the rest of the burger in his mouth and sat down in the seat in front of me. "Is this beer for me? Thanks," Dean mumbled out while still swallowing the burger in his mouth.

I just blink at him while he chugged down the entire bottle of beer. I smiled in the inside and moved my attention to the window, looking outside. The sun was starting to set in the distance and the sky was a bright red.

Both Dean and I looked up as the phone suddenly rang. I jump up and grab the phone quickly.

"Hello, Sam Winchester. How may I help you?"

In the background, I could hear Dean chuckling. Ignoring him, I turn my attention back to whomever was on the phone.

"_Hello? Sammy, is this you?"_

My eyes widen slightly before I smiled. "Hello Mrs. Peters. How can I help you?"

Dean coughed loudly to cover up his laugh and I threw the closest thing near me at his head, which happened to be a water bottle. Dean still laughed at me and I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"_Oh Sammy, I'm so happy I was able to reach you. I have a problem at my house that I need you to look at. Are you free tonight?"_

I briefly look up at the clock. "Yes, I should be free tonight. Is there a specific time you want me to come over?"

"_Oh, anytime you think would be satisfactory to you Sammy. Thank you."_

"Thank you too Mrs. Peters. I'll be down there in about thirty minutes," I said.

I hung up the phone minutes later and turned towards Dean, who couldn't contain his laughter anymore and finally fell to the floor in a heap.

"Dude, did you just make a date with an old lady?" Dean asked while still laughing.

I scowled at Dean and grabbed my jacket. "For your information, Mrs. Peters needs me to perform a job at her house. So stop acting so immature," I said sternly.

Dean held up his hands in defense and moved towards the door. "Alright bitch, I get it. I'll leave."

I nodded at Dean and he stepped out onto the porch before turning back towards me. "Oh, by the way Sammy. Don't forget to wear protection," he said slyly.

I slammed the door in Dean's face and groaned in annoyance.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to Mrs. Peters house around 7'oclock and shut off the engine. I looked up the house and felt an involuntary shudder go through me. I looked up at the two-story house that belonged to Mrs. Peters and froze. For a split second, I saw something hanging around in one of the windows and I narrowed my eyes to get a closer look. However, whatever it was had already left the window.<p>

"Sammy! Oh, thank you for coming," Mrs. Peters said.

I looked up as I saw Mrs. Peters walking out of her house. I get out of my car and nearly yelped as she pulled me into a hug. I felt my face grow red in embarrassment. I hesitantly hugged Mrs. Peters back for a couple of seconds before I pulled away.

"Do you mind telling me what is happening Mrs. Peters?" I ask sweetly.

Mrs. Peters smiled brightly at me and grabbed my hand tightly. She led me inside her house and into the living room. She signaled me to have a seat on the couch. I took her lead and sat down while she poured me a cup of tea.

"Thank you again for coming Sammy. I know that it was such short notice but I just had to call you as soon as I found out," Mrs. Peters remarked sadly.

My eyebrows furrowed and I asked, "What's wrong? Is it a ghost?"

Mrs. Peters nodded and gripped her hands tightly. "Yes. All this week, some of my prized possessions have been disappearing. And at first, I thought I had just misplaced them. But then, I saw _this_..," Mrs. Peters whispered while pushing an tape towards me.

I picked it up and inspected the tape curiously. "Ever since the string of murders that happened years ago when you were just a baby, my husband and I decided to get a security camera. God rest his soul," Mrs. Peters said softly.

I looked over to the tape player in the corner of the room and walked towards it. I popped the tape inside and took a seat in front of the screen. The screen was pitch black for the first few minutes until the screen flickered. I could make out the shape of the furniture on the screen. For the next few minutes, there wasn't anything of interest going on. Then, I saw slight movement moving through the living room slowly. I stopped the tape and fixed my gaze on the figure.

Since the tape was low quality and it was nighttime when the tape was recorded, it was hard to make out the person. But I could see that it was a male based on the stature and body movement he made. I played the tape again and observed the rest of the recording. I watched as the man made his way into the kitchen. After watching no movement for five minutes after that moment, I concluded that he disappeared when he went into the kitchen.

I turned towards Mrs. Peters and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Mrs. Peters. I'll figure out what is exactly in your house and find some way to rid of it. Do you mind if I stay the night?"

Mrs. Peters shakes her head and smiles at me. "Oh no, I don't mind at all. Thank you for helping me Sammy."

I nodded at her at moved away from the TV screen. Mrs. Peters led me upstairs and opened the first door in the hall. "You can stay here tonight Sammy. I hope you don't mind how dusty it is in here. I haven't come in this room since Henry died years ago," Mrs. Peters remarked softly.

I waved off her statement and smiled down at here. "I don't mind. It's perfect."

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight and I had yet to hear a sound anywhere in the house. Mrs. Peters had gone to sleep a couple hours ago, so I was the only one up. Not counting the ghost, of course.<p>

Once Mrs. Peters had gone to bed, I made quick work of pulling out all my supplies that I needed. I set up several salt lines around Mrs. Peter's room so that the ghost would go to attack her for any reason. I also lined the entire kitchen with salt lines since Mrs. Peters told me that the ghost often went to the kitchen in the middle of the night. I had also loaded my gun with rock salt and sharpened my knife just in case I was dealing with a human and not a ghost.

I walked out of the bedroom and walked silently down the hall, searching for any EMF that my radar could pick up. But for some reason, my radar wasn't picking up anything. After several more minutes with no progress, I put my radar away and just patrolled the house quietly.

My hand barely touched the handle for the stairs when I heard a loud bang in the kitchen. I froze before I shook off my fear and snuck down the stairs. I reached the bottom of the stairs quickly and peeked around the corner cautiously. I saw nothing in the kitchen except for a box of candy laying on the floor.

Keeping my eyes open and alert, I slowly walked into the kitchen, making sure to keep the salt line intact, and reached down for the candy. I nearly screamed as my ankle was grabbed and I was pulled up towards the ceiling. I flailed around in the air and looked up to see that my ankle was caught in a rope. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked back down to see the same short man that was on the tape standing right under me.

"Well well, look what I've caught. A little fly that's fallen into my trap," the man said innocently.

I scowled and tried to reach the rope wrapped around my ankle. The man below me laughed in amusement and snapped his fingers. The rope around my ankle uncoiled and I fell to the floor. I groaned as my back collided with the floor. Pushing back the pain, I moved off the floor and looked around the kitchen for the man.

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to catch me _Sammy_," the man purred out.

I looked all around me but I couldn't locate the ghost or whatever he was. The entire house was deathly silent again, as if he didn't even exist. I stood up and took one step forward before I fell right down onto the floor. My knee took most of the impact and I hissed out in pain as I felt something pull tight. Looking down at my feet, I scowled as I picked up a banana peel from off the floor.

"Oh, you have to watch where you step Sammy. You never know what…._surprises_ could be waiting for you," the man chuckled out.

I scowled and growled out, "Don't call me Sammy, you pathetic excuse for a ghost."

The man reappeared right in front of me and laughed loudly. "Who ever said I was a ghost, Sammy?"

My eyes grew wide before I narrowed them in suspicion. I grip my knife and begin to pull it out from my pocket when I felt all of my muscles freeze. The man kneels in front of me and smirks knowingly.

"Next time Sammy, try to make it less obvious that you're about to pull out a weapon," the man said before he snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open and I jumped up. Looking around, I saw that I was still in Mrs. Peters room. I was still wearing the clothes that went to bed with. I froze as I realization came to mind.<p>

"I don't remember falling asleep," I muttered to myself.

Looking around, I saw that everything was in order just the way I had left it the night before. My hand moved down to my hip and I gasped in horror. The knife that I had ever since I was kid was missing. I jumped out of the bed and pulled the covers off of the bed. I couldn't find any sign of my knife anywhere on the bed. Looking around, my knife wasn't anywhere on the floor or on the dresser.

"Sammy? Are you alright in there?"

My head snapped up towards the door. I sighed in exhaustion and moved towards the door. I opened it and smiled sadly at Mrs. Peters. She smiled brightly at me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm happy to see you're alright. I nearly had a heart attack when I found you on the kitchen floor this morning," she said breathless.

My eyes widened and I gasped somewhat. "The kitchen floor?" I asked incredulously.

Mrs. Peters nodded and placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, yes deary. I was so worried about you but I'm happy that you're okay."

I nodded slightly and stared off into space. My thoughts moved back to what happened last night. I vaguely remembered the small man and his sly smile. I felt my blood start to boil at the thought of that smile.

I let out a harsh breath and smiled at Mrs. Peters. "Well, I'm sorry for worrying so much Mrs. Peters."

She nodded at me and led me out of the bedroom. We moved downstairs into the kitchen where breakfast was already prepared. Waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast was piled on my plate. My eyes were wide as I took in all the food.

"Is all this for me?" I asked in worry.

Mrs. Peters smiled sweetly and nodded. "Oh yes Sammy. You need your energy and I refuse to have you starve under my roof," she remarked while pushing me towards the table.

I blushed and moved towards the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash in the living room. Discreetly so that I wouldn't alert Mrs. Peters, I peeked into the living room and nearly stopped breathing. Standing right there was the man from last night and he was holding my knife in his hand. He winked at me and disappeared.

"Sammy? Are you alright?"

Looking back at Mrs. Peters, I looked at her in surprise before smiling somewhat. "Yes, Mrs. Peters. Thank you for asking."

I looked back into the living room only to see the room completely empty.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Dean, I don't think I'm dealing with just another ghost. This one is….different from the others…," I trailed off.<p>

"_Well, do you have any idea what he could be?"_ Dean asked me over the phone.

I sighed and shook my head before I realized that Dean wasn't in front of me. "I'm not sure. I've never ran into something like this before. He didn't seem human and he didn't react to any of the salt lines that I drew up in the kitchen. He just walked right over them."

Dean sighed over phone and stayed silent before clapping his hands. _"I know. Call up Bobby. He knows a few things about the supernatural and whatnot. More than I know anyway,"_ Dean said.

I smiled and thanked Dean before hanging up the phone. I quickly dialed up Bobby and waited until he picked up.

"_This is Bobby. Who's callin'?"_

I smiled as Booby gruff voice reached my ears. "Hi Bobby. It's me, Sam."

"_Sam? What can I do for you?"_

I chuckled as Bobby got straight to the point. I relayed the situation to Bobby and waited several minutes while he put me on hold to go through his books.

"_Sam, you still there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here. Did you find anything?" I ask in hope.

Bobby sighed and said, _"'Fraid not kid. But call me up later and I'll see if I can give you some more information."_

"Alright Bobby. Thanks," I said before hanging up the phone.

I groaned as my last hope was basically dashed. Looking around, I noticed that it was noon. I knew that I had to go back to the house, no matter how much I didn't want to. But in the meantime, I need more supplies. I walked back to my car and got in.

I drove towards the hardware store, trying to keep my thoughts in order on the ride there. The man was very mysterious and he seemed to get a kick out of messing with me. He wasn't weak to salt like the ghosts I've run into and my knife didn't affect him in the least. Groaning in annoyance, I parked on the side of the road and turned off the ignition. My eyes slid shut and I laid my head onto the steering wheel.

The man's face came back to mind and that sly smile that was practically sewed onto his face. And no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get his face out of my mind. I sighed yet again and got out of the car. I walked into the hardware store and looked around. First things first, I need some iron rods. Even if they had no effect on the man, at the very least, I could swing them at him and hope to give him a bruise.

"Hello Sammy."

I froze before turning around. Right behind me was the man from last night. That sly smile was on his face too and it pissed me off to high heaven. I just wanted to punch that smile right off his face.

"So violent Sammy. What did I ever do to you to make you want to punch me?" the man asked sweetly.

I stilled before looking at the man in slight trepidation. "You can read minds?" I asked in fear.

The man grinned widely at me but said nothing. I shuddered and turned away from the man. I grabbed a couple of iron rods and looked around the aisle that I was standing in to see if there was anything else I could use as a weapon.

"You know Sammy, I can see exactly what you're planning to do. And let me tell you, it's not going to work," the man said in mock-sadness.

I growled and turned my attention towards him. "Well, we'll just see about that, now won't we?"

The man smirked at me and remarked, "You are very interesting Sam Winchester. I can't wait to see what you decide to do tonight."

My eyes narrowed and I observed the man closely. The man raised his eyebrow before he sighed in slight annoyance.

"You know Winchester, it's getting annoying hearing you call me 'the man.' My name is Loki," the man- Loki- told me.

My head tilted in slight confusion before the name finally processed in my mind. I gasped and pointed my finger at the man- Loki. He just smiled innocently before disappearing. I cursed in my head and walked towards the cash register.

I paid for my purchases and walked outside. My mind was working overtime as I tried to process what happened in the hardware store. I was in front of Loki, the Norse god of mischief. My heart was pounding and I felt as sweat started to form on my forehead.

I placed my things in the car and leaned against the car door. I sighed in amazement and wiped the sweat off of my brow. I couldn't believe that a Norse god was haunting Mrs. Peters home. That very fact worried me slightly though. I wasn't sure why exactly Loki decided this town but what ever reason it was, it couldn't be good.

I turned back around to open the car door and still. Right in the front seat is my knife, glimmering in the sunlight. And tied around the handle of my knife was a piece of paper. I picked up the knife cautiously and untied the note. I skimmed the note and blushed a bright red before balling up the note.

"Damn Loki...," I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>I was Mrs. Peters living room preparing my equipment for tonight's battle. I'm not exactly sure I can call it a 'battle' per say, but I had a feeling that things were going to change after tonight.<p>

I started touring around the house, looking for any place that Loki might decide to hide or leave a trap for me. I found nothing downstairs, so I started making my way up. I reached the top step and searched the entire second floor. However, I turned up with nothing out of the ordinary.

I started to make my way back downstairs when something caught my attention from right above me. Looking up, I frowned as I noticed the faint outline of an attic door. My eyes observed the door before I found a handle that was hidden due to the white paint. I stood up on the tips of my toes and gripped the handle tightly before pulling it down.

The door creaked loudly before a cloud of dust settled down over my head. I coughed as the particles traveled into my mouth and my eyes watered. Once the air around me cleared, I looked back up. The attic looked relatively clean, despite the fact that it looked like the attic door hadn't been opened in several years. This sent warning bells off in my head and I automatically knew that this was where Loki was hiding out. I pulled the ladder down and slowly climbed up the to the top. Once I was at the top, my eyes widened.

Spread all throughout the attic floor were candy wrappers and porn. LOTS of candy wrappers and porn. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to comprehend exactly how porn and candy worked together. I bit my lip and pulled out my cell, quickly dialing up Bobby's number.

"_Hello. How can I help you?"_

"Bobby, have you found anything yet?" I ask hurriedly.

Bobby sighs over the line and replies, _"I can't find much on this guy you're talking about Sam. But I have a guess. Based on the information you gave me about the guy, I would say he's a Trickster."_

My eyebrows furrowed and I asked, "What's a Trickster?"

"_Well, Tricksters are pagan gods that often play potentially deathly pranks on their victims to 'bring them down a notch' as the lore goes."_

"Well, then why didn't he kill me?" I ask curiously.

"_I don't know, you idjit. Do I look like a damn Trickster to you?"_

I hold my hands in defeat and rolled my eyes. "Sorry Bobby. I just mean…..if I'm trying to exorcise him, why would he just stick around?"

"_Because, he knows you can't kill him, idjit. You had to call me just to figure out what he was, what makes you think you can kill him?"_

I sighed and scratched my scalp. "Well, what do I do? Try to talk him out of haunting Mrs. Peters' house?"

"_Oh yeah, great idea Sam. While you're at it, why don't you just tell him to go ahead and string you up naked in the middle of nowhere,"_ Bobby remarked sarcastically.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Leave?"

"_That's exactly what I want you to do, you idjit. Sam, we have no idea what will kill him. And if he decides to actually kill you, what are you going to do? You can't outrun him or overpower him. So the best course of action is just play it safe and leave,"_ Bobby reasoned.

I had to admit, Bobby's suggestion was _very_ tempting. But I knew that I couldn't let the Trickster stay in Mrs. Peters house and potentially kill her.

"I can't do that Bobby. Sorry, but I'm staying here."

Bobby groaned in annoyance but said, _"Alright Sam. Just make sure to at least call me or Dean if you need help."_

I smiled and said, "I promise Bobby. Bye."

Bobby said bye to me and hung up abruptly. I smiled once again and looked around the attic again. Seriousness came over me and I contemplated on exactly what to do when Loki came. I walked down the attic ladder and went to go get my supplies. I had a feeling something big was going to happen tonight and I knew that I would need everything to be able to even be able to keep up with a Trickster

* * *

><p>It was nearing sunset and I had just finished setting up all of my equipment all around the attic. Video cameras were all aimed at different angles, all of them connected to my laptop which was balanced on my leg. I had set several traps around myself just in case the Trickster decided to attack me. Although, now that I think about, a couple of traps designated for ghosts- and the rare case of demons- probably would have no effect on a Norse god. But I shook my head in defeat, what was done is done and if they worked, then alright.<p>

I vaguely heard the attic door opening and I ducked down behind the boxes. Footsteps echoed throughout the attic and I heard Loki humming softly to himself. All of a sudden, the humming stopped as well as the footsteps. I felt fear start to grip my heart and I waited several minutes before peeking out slightly. My heart nearly leaped out of my chest when I saw Loki about a foot away from me. I backed up quickly and dropped my laptop on the floor. Loki looked down briefly before smirking at me.

"What's up Winchester?" Loki asked me slyly.

I frowned and tried to calm myself down. My heartbeat settled down after a few seconds and I looked the Trickster straight in the eyes. He was still smirking at me widely. I sighed in slight annoyance and glared at the Trickster.

"What do you want with me, _Loki_?" I asked harshly.

Loki looked up at me with mild surprise before it was replaced with a sly smirk. My eyes narrowed for a second, trying to decipher what that last expression was. However, Loki gave me little time to think on it. All of a sudden, ropes came out and tied up my arms and legs. I fell to the ground in a heap and groaned in slight pain.

"Sorry Sammy. But there's something I need to do first and I can't have you interfering," Loki apologized.

I looked up at Loki in anger before it dissolved into confusion. There was a look of regret hidden behind his mask. I felt my heart clenching and I had to avert my eyes to keep myself from letting Loki know that I knew something he didn't.

I heard Loki shuffling his feet in from of me and I looked up. He smirked at me one last time before snapping his fingers. He disappeared and I stared at the spot he was at before I started to squirm around. The ropes were starting to dig into my skin and it was getting uncomfortable. I tried to pry my legs apart but the rope was too tight. My arms were having the same problem, and since the rope around my wrists was tied in some special way, I couldn't wiggle out of it.

This kept up for the next five minutes until I realized that I had gotten back my knife from Loki and that I had placed it in my duffel bag across the room. Groaning in annoyance, I started to roll to the other side of the room. Along the way, I ran into boxes, some of which fell on top of me. And although most of the boxes were empty, some of them had books or just piles of dust inside. After being covered in a pile of dust, I finally reached my bag.

I twisted myself in a way so that I could open the duffel bag with my teeth. Once I had it open, I rolled the bag over so that everything would spill out. My knife tumbled onto the floor, gleaming in the light. I turned around so that my back was to the knife and I stretched my fingers out so that I could grab the knife.

My fingers grazed the handle of the knife lightly. I scooted back somewhat and reached out again. This time, my fingers wrapped around the handle and I turned the knife so that I could cut the ropes. I scratched my arm with the knife and I hissed in slight pain.

Working fast since I wasn't sure when the Trickster could come back, I moved the knife up and down again the ropes. The bonds quickly came loose and I moved my arms free from the ropes. I swiftly cut the ropes around my legs and stood up. My hands rummaged through the mess on the floor until I came in contact with my cell phone.

I quickly dialed Dean's number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Yeah, this is Dean."_

"Dean, I need you to come down to Mrs. Peters NOW!" I nearly shouted at Dean.

"_Dude, calm down. What, is the old lady too much for you to handle?"_ Dean asked while covering up his laughter.

"Dean, I'm not joking! This is serious! You need to come down here now-"

All of a sudden, my phone was launched across the room. It crashed on the wall across the room and it broke into several pieces. I looked around the room but I didn't see anything. Fear gripped my heart and I made my way over to the salt lines that I drew up when I found myself being dragged to the floor. The air in my lungs left my body swiftly and I groaned in pain. I tired to get up but I found my arms pinned to the floor.

"And where do you think you're going Sammy?"

Scowling, I asked, "Is all this really necessary?"

The Trickster materialized himself. He was straddling my hips and his hands were locking my wrists into place. A smirk was once again on his face and I took everything inside of me to keep myself from wanting to smack that sly expression on his face.

"Well, of course it is Winchester. After all, how else was I going to get your attention?" he asked as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

My eyebrows furrowed before I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

The Trickster's sly expression fell before he averted his gaze. My head tilted in confusion. He looked back down at me with a vulnerable expression. My heart started to pick up somewhat.

He smiled grimly at me before stating, "You know Winchester, for someone who's really smart, you sure are dumb."

My face flushed in anger before started struggling under him again. The Trickster gripped my wrists tighter and he moved his face down so that our noses were touching. I glared at him and my nostrils started flaring in anger. He sighed in annoyance and moved his face down lower.

My eyes widened and the anger in my body left swiftly as his lips touched mine. His lips molded to mine and I could barely stop myself from kissing back. However, I held out and started to struggle again. This time, I was able to wiggle free and I quickly moved back to the opposite side of the room. I was breathing hard and my eyes were still wide in surprise.

The Trickster was staring at me in mild astonishment before a look of determination came over his face. He stood up and stalked towards me like a predator to his prey. My heart was pounding in my chest and I tried to move back. However, my back soon came into contact with the wall.

The Trickster came up to me and leaned down in front of me. He face was serious but there was a fire burning in his eyes. I swallowed and let a shuddering breath leave my body. The Trickster stared into my eyes before he smirked.

"You may think that pushing me away will stop your feelings from coming to the surface, but it's only making it worse. I can tell Sammy. You want me and I _will_ do anything to get you to realize that," Loki whispered in my ear.

A shiver went through my body, but whether that was because of fear or desire, I wasn't sure. My eyelids fluttered shut and I groaned as Loki's lips touched mine again. He moved into my lap again and his arms wrapped around my neck. It was then that I realized just how small the Trickster was. He fit into my arms perfectly and it nearly made my heart burst.

Loki broke the kiss momentarily and said, "Call me small again Sammy, and I wont hesitate to slip some _Nair_ into your shampoo tomorrow."

I blushed in embarrassment and mildly glared at him. "Stop reading my mind, _Loki_," I growled out.

"Well, stop broadcasting your thoughts to me, _Sammy_," Loki remarked.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and kissed him again to shut him up. Loki snickered in the kiss and moved his lips against mine. I growled deep in my throat and moved the both of us down to the floor so that I was straddling him. Loki groaned in happiness and wrapped his legs around my waist.

In the back of my mind, I heard stomping but I ignored the sound. However, Loki must of heard it too, because he broke the kiss and pushed me away. He quickly disappeared and moments later, the attic door opened. Dean's head popped up from the floor and he looked over at me. His eyebrow raised slightly at my appearance and I blushed in embarrassment.

"So, an emergency, huh?" Dean asked slyly.

"Shut up Dean," I said in annoyance.

Dean looked around the attic in amusement before looking back at me. "Well, I'll be downstairs. Come on down….when you've finished," Dean said suggestively.

I threw my duffel bag right at Dean but he was already at the bottom of the ladder by the time the bag came to the attic entrance. I sighed and slumped to the floor. Looking around, my eyes briefly moved to the window before I stilled.

Floating right outside of the window was Loki. He was smiling at me and he waved me towards the window. I stood up and opened the window.

"Why did you leave?" I asked in sadness.

Loki smiled sadly and caressed my cheek lovingly. "Sorry Sammy. But I can't have your brother coming after me just yet," Loki said softly.

I chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. Dean could be a little overprotective. I signaled him to come back inside but Loki shook his head. I tilted my head in confusion.

"I have to leave right now Sam. I'm needed somewhere else at the moment and I'm afraid that it can't wait," LOki said sadly.

My eyebrows furrowed in further confusion and I asked, "What do you mean?"

Loki sighed and brushed my hair from my face. "My family is...having a bit of a disagreement right now. And my father really needs my help right now. So, I need to leave."

"Well, when will you be back?" I asked curiously.

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Sammy. But I promise you that I'll be back one day," he said softly.

Loki started to snap his fingers. My eyes widened before I reached out to grab his arm. Loki smiled at me and pecked my lips gently before he disappeared in the wind. I could feel tears start to come to my eyes and I could barely stop myself from crying. My arm was still hanging out of the window until I finally pulled it back inside.

"Goodbye Loki," I whispered softly.

* * *

><p><em>Five Years Later<em>

"Dean, hurry up! Ellen and Jo are outside right now!" I shouted from the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get you panties in a bunch, bitch," Dean shouted back.

I rolled my eyes at Dean immaturity but smiled nonetheless. "Well, if you'd hurry, we wouldn't be going through, jerk."

Dean smiled at me and walked out of the house. I closed the door behind us and the both of us walked over to Ellen and Jo. I hugged both women happily and blushed as Ellen kissed me on the cheek. Jo smiled bashfully at Dean and shyly hugged him. Ellen and I both smirked at Jo and Dean's 'relationship'. Despite both Dean and Jo's exclamations on the issue, both Ellen and I knew that the two had some feelings for each other.

Dean blushed at Jo and nodded at me to start walking. All four of us walked down the sidewalk towards town. We eventually reached the local pub and we walked in. Dean and Jo went to their usual place at the pool table while Ellen and I went over to the bar. I took a seat in my usual spot and Ellen sat down next to me.

"Well, hello handsome. What can I get you?"

Not looking up, I ordered my drink. Seconds later, my drink was placed in front of me. The bartender's hand lingered on the glass and my eyes moved up briefly. I froze in surprise and I nearly fell out of my seat. Standing right in front of me was Loki. He had his trademark smirk on his face and his eyes were glittering in amusement. I looked over at Ellen only to see that she was on the other side of the pub smiling at me. She signaled me to turn back around to the bartender.

I blushed and looked over at Loki. He was now smiling at me and he placed his hand over mine. I smiled at him and asked, "How long have you been here?"

Loki gripped my hand and said, "About a few weeks. I was planning on surprising you but it looks like I don't have to do that."

"Well, where did you go off to?" I ask curiously.

Loki frowned and sighed softly. "Do you believe in angels Sammy?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I remarked, "I guess. I mean, I've never seen one before but I think they exist. If ghosts can exist, who knows what else is out there."

Loki nodded and bit his lip. He looked conflicted and I squeezed his hand on comfort. He smiled at me.

"Sammy. I'm not really a Trickster. I'm actually an angel. My name is Gariel," Loki said softly as to not draw attention.

I gasped softly and my eyes widened in disbelief. "Seriously? You're Gabriel?" I asked softly.

Gabriel nodded and blushed slightly, to my amazement. "Yes. I had to go up to heaven because there was a war going on. My father and brothers needed my help so I decided to help them. Unfortunately, the war took longer than it really should have, so that's why I've been gone for about five years."

I nodded in understanding and decided not to ask Gabriel about the war for right now. He smiled gratefully at me and passed me anther drink. I smiled back and took a sip of the drink. Gabriel leaned down until his breath was caressing my ear.

"I get off in about thirty minutes. How about the both of us….go have some fun afterwards," Gabriel suggested slyly.

I blushed slightly and nodded shyly. Gabriel kissed me hard on the lips and I nearly groaned out loud. My eyes fluttered shut and I grabbed his tie to pull him closer into the kiss. He broke the kiss seconds later however and waved me off.

"Go Sammy. I'll pick you up in a half-hour," he said to me before turning towards another customer.

I smiled brightly and walked over to where Ellen was. She smiled at me and I sat down next to her. I sighed in happiness and closed my eyes in bliss.

**A/N: And that's it for my highly confusing oneshot XD. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
